


Break Them In

by phoenixwaller



Series: YOI Prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Tumblr Prompt, Victor being Extra, the new Victuri debit card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: The new personalized debit cards for their shared checking account have arrived, and Victor wants to show them off with some shopping.





	Break Them In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizonka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizonka/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt for Victor to show off the new Victuri debit card in any way he can while dragging Yuri along. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Yuuuuri!” Victor sing-songed, strolling into the bedroom 

Yuri rolled over and wrapped his arms around the pillow, trying for a few more minutes of sleep. “It’s too early to be so cheerful Vitya,” he mumbled. 

Victor laughed, climbed across the bed and draped himself over Yuri.  “Nonsense.” He kissed Yuri’s forehead. “It’s never too early to be in a good mood when I have you.”

Yuri shifted until he was on his back. He smiled up at his fiance and ran his fingers through soft silver hair. 

Victor leaned in to kiss him and Yuri hummed into the tender touch.

“You are overly excited for it being so early,” Yuri said when they parted. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Victor grinned. “The debit cards for our new joint checking account arrived. I was thinking of breaking them in with some shopping.”

Yuri groaned. “I was planning to relax and play games today.”

Victor pouted. “Aww. I was going to show you to some of my favorite shops. What am I going to do now?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, knowing Victor would pout at him for hours. “Fine. You get three hours of shopping.”

Victor beamed at him, and Yuri sighed, knowing that he was weak to Victor’s whims. 

Yuri pulled Victor down for kisses and a bit of cuddling before truly relenting. 

“First up,” Victor said, “Breakfast. There’s a great cafe I haven’t taken you to.”

“So you’re celebrating our joint account, by spending all the money in it?”

Victor grinned. “Do you know any other way?”

“Most people use those to pay bills you know.”

“There’s enough in there for that too.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “How much did you put in?”

“Enough!” Victor grinned. 

Yuri kissed him again. “You’re ridiculous sometimes.”

“You still love me though.”

Yuri smiled. “Always.”

“Then it’s ok! Now get up before the cafe gets busy.”

Yuri rolled out of bed and padded to the overly large closet. “Vitya?”

“Hmm?”

“What should I wear?”

“Just something comfortable.”

“Ok.”

Soon Yuri was dressed in a sweater and jeans, Victor practically pushing a coat into his hands. About half an hour later they walked into a bustling cafe, and waited for a table to open. 

The food was as delicious as Victor promised, but Yuri felt the world screech to a halt around him when Victor pulled out the new debit card with a flourish. 

“Vitya…” Yuri squeaked. “What is that?”

Victor blinked. “It’s our new debit card.”

Yuri pointed at it. “But… that photo…”

“Oh!” Victor laughed and grinned. “The bank allowed me to customize the card. I thought a photo of the two of us was perfect!”

“Victor…” Yuri whined. “You had to use a photo from the final? You couldn’t just pick a nice couple photo?”

“I want everybody who sees it to know how proud I am of my Yuri!” 

Yuri buried his face in his hands and groaned.

There was an exchange in Russian, and Yuri looked up to see that their server was holding the card. She beamed at him and Yuri just  _knew_  that Victor had been gushing about him. 

Yuri wanted to escape the embarrassment of the card, but as soon as they were out of the cafe Victor pulled him the other direction. “Next stop? We’re going to get you a new coat!”

“The coat I have is fine Vitya!” Yuri protested. 

“For going to the rink and back maybe,” Victor replied, turning a grin in Yuri’s direction. “But you’ll want something more fashionable for sponsor dinners and events.”

Yuri sighed. 

“Besides,” Victor added. “I haven’t broken in the new card yet!”

Yuri knew that they were going to be out far longer than his three hour limit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
